


on the come down (always rehashing scenes)

by larvitar



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates), but they are not there, mentions of amy and hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: As Annabelle pierces Molly’s ears for the first time in their shared dorm, the two finally ease the source of their obnoxiously visible tension.☆★☆molly/annabelle, one-shot, sweet, short, and the tiniest bit steamy
Relationships: Annabelle | Triple A/Molly (Booksmart)
Kudos: 35





	on the come down (always rehashing scenes)

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick molly/annabelle drabble in which they are college roommates and annabelle is a bit too flirty. i whipped this up in two nights because I Just Think They Should’ve Kissed. title from set piece by vansire feat. sophie meiers & ivy sole (https://youtu.be/ttnL-j3V08o). comments & kudos always appreciated and most importantly treasured <3

“ _ Annabelle, _ ” Molly hisses, low and sharp.

“Listen Davidson, if you keep fucking squirming this isn’t going to work.”

Molly grumbles at that but resigns to silence afterward, sitting up as straight as she can on the toilet seat in their dorm.

Annabelle is so very dangerously close, Molly thinks to herself. A few loose threads from her bun brush Molly’s cheek as she furrows her brow in concentration and holds Molly’s ear as delicately as she can while also trying to stab a safety pin through it.

Molly was never really one for jewelry, but as soon as Annabelle proposed to pierce her ears when they were sharing stories of prom as Molly told her about Amy’s danglies getting caught on a bush for a good ten minutes before Doug had to saw half of her earring off, and Molly relished in the fact _she_ hadn’t had pierced ears and would thus have no issue with bushes or the like. Annabelle was mock-scandalized at the fact Molly had never pierced her ears, making the brunette giggle like a fucking schoolgirl (seriously, who the fuck even made her do that) and then offered to pierce her ears with a safety pin and two gold studs in the shape of stars. Molly obviously accepted, and it would be hard to decline anyway when Annabelle offered her an easy smile. Not the one that she would throw at boys when she was trying to suck their dicks, but the one reserved just for Molly and Molly alone, where her features were just _that_ much softer and her pupils _that_ much more dilated. Molly noticed it all, obviously. She wouldn’t be herself if she _didn’t_ sweat all the details, big or small.

“You have to stay still,” Annabelle said, placing her free hand on Molly’s cheek to steady her. Oh, fucking  _ fantastic.  _ If Annabelle’s hot breath on her ear wasn’t enough, now she was fucking cupping her cheek like they lived in a John Hughes movie and they were finally going to kiss at the big party before being interrupted by some jock.

“I’m  _ trying, _ ” Molly mumbled. “But I’m distracted,” she muttered under her breath, almost inaudible.

Annabelle quirked an eyebrow at Molly’s words, triggering a dusting of pink across her cheeks.  _ Shit. _

“Distracted by what?”

“Certain things,” Molly improvised, hoping to provide as coherent an answer while also trying not to implode at the other girl’s gentle touch.

“Come on, Davidson. I know you can be more articulate than that.”

Molly snorted. “One of the benefits of being the former ass president.”

“That title isn’t wrong though,” Annabelle quipped, finally successfully shoving the safety pin through Molly’s cartilage, “You  _ do  _ have a nice ass.”

“Shut  _ up, _ ” mumbled Molly, to which Annabelle chuckled lightly in response. God, she was never like this, all fucking weak and gooey and ready to melt under the slightest of touches. She had her moments with Nick after she came to terms with her feelings for him where she was completely smitten and struck fragile by his intense gaze, but she always managed to strike him back. Now, here she was, her usually constantly moving mouth failing her. Fuck, she had it  _ bad. _

Just as soon as Annabelle pushed the safety pin in, it came out, the tiny earring in its place. Annabelle snagged a slowly melting ice cube from where a few were resting on a paper towel on the sink, gently rubbing it over Molly’s now pierced left ear.

“See? Wasn’t that bad.”

“I still have another ear to go.”

“Yeah, but the first ear was fine, right? And now you’re used to the feeling.” Annabelle shifted to better place herself in front of Molly’s right ear, tenderly tucking a piece of her brown hair behind the ear to reveal more of it.

“I wish you did more with your hair,” Annabelle said quietly, almost as if it was a confession. “It’s really gorgeous and keeping it down all the time is a crime.”

Molly snorted at that. “It looks like hot shit any other way.”

Annabelle hummed, seemingly ignoring Molly’s comment. “It would look cute in a half-up half-down sort of deal,” Annabelle said as she punctured a matching hole in Molly’s right ear.

Molly lightly blushed, again, looking off to the side to not meet Annabelle’s soft gaze. “I guess,” she mumbled, as Annabelle slid gently out with the safety pin and carefully put the other star through her ear. She grabbed another one of the ice cubes (which was basically water at this point) and rubbed it along her earlobe, absentmindedly tracing the tendons of Molly’s ear with her pointer finger.  _ God, only fucking Annabelle could make tracing someone’s ear sexy. _

Annabelle stepped back, stood up and smiled, admiring her handiwork on Molly’s ears. “Do you like it?” Molly got up off the toilet seat, going over to inspect herself in the mirror. Sure enough, there they were, two little gold stars in each of her ears, almost perfectly symmetrical if not perfectly. “How the fuck did you get so  _ good _ at this?” Molly asked, genuinely impressed by Annabelle’s piercing skills as she peered at her newly pierced ears.

Annabelle laughed warmly, waving her off. “Done it tons of times on tons of people. Only ask me to do regular ear piercings and doubles though, because the day I tried to give Hope a septum piercing she totally lost like, half of her blood.”

Molly snorted. “Given that Hope is like the lankiest person I’ve ever met, that’s gotta be like, half her fucking body weight.”

“It was fine when her dad took us to the piercing place and got it fixed, but it didn’t feel fine in the moment where she was dripping blood like a fucking faucet and kept asking me  _ Am I dying, Annabelle?” _ Molly laughed, turning towards Annabelle and leaning against the counter.

“How old were you guys?”

“Fourteen.”

“Ah,” Molly says. “That explains it. Fourteen year olds are so prone to doing fucked-up shit just because  _ it looked cool, Mom. _ ”

Annabelle laughs, again, and it feels so  _ easy _ . “What did you and Amy get up to at fourteen?”

Molly’s face scrunched up in thought, until her face lit up in recognition at a memory. “ _ That  _ was the year we got our fake UCLA IDs. We figured we would need them throughout high school, so we went through  _ all  _ this trouble learning the art of forgery and fabrication, and by the time we were finished, we were  _ so  _ nervous first walking into the library. Amy started sweating like a golden retriever in a hot car and very loudly stated we weren’t here to jack off.”

“Oh my  _ god, _ ” Annabelle says, still laughing and throwing her head back. “You guys fucking  _ would. _ ”

“Her smooth talking got us out of being caught, though. Later on some dude said he looked like two kids he’d seen before walking home from Crockett Middle, and Amy successfully convinced him he was having a stress-induced hallucination from finals and that we were manifestations of his fear of failing college.”

“Jesus Christ. Do you two ever get up to things that aren’t totally fucking weird as shit?”

Molly shrugs, a dumb smirk on her face. “Sometimes. Depends on the day,” she adds, with a point of her finger.

“It seems like the cat that had your tongue before is gone,” Annabelle says, drawing a little closer to Molly, and the brunette’s breath catches. “What happened?”

Molly swallowed hard, holding herself steady under the weight of Annabelle’s gaze. “The distraction dissipated.”

Annabelle drew even closer, her breath hot on Molly’s ear. “What were you distracted by?”

Molly’s next word is strong and confident in its delivery, the part of her that always has something to say and won’t hesitate to say it finally showing itself tonight. “You.”

Annabelle then crushes her lips against Molly’s, catching her in an intense kiss. Annabelle’s hands thread in her hair, and she pushes Molly up onto the counter, deepening the kiss. Her kisses start to travel down the brunette’s neck, as Molly breathes heavier with each kiss. “Fuck, Annabelle…” Molly says, a low moan escaping from her lips after. Annabelle then pulls back, leaving a slightly disheveled Molly looking at her dazedly.

“Sorry Davidson, you got class in the morning. And it wouldn’t be a good idea for me to distract you from the path of becoming America’s future youngest Chief Justice by moaning my name all night.” Annabelle grinned, giving Molly a quick peck before exiting out of their bathroom, leaving a flustered Molly sitting on the counter. Molly put her head in her hands at Annabelle’s irresistible but completely fucking irritating teasing.

God, Annabelle was going to be the fucking death of her. God, would she fucking ever.

(And Molly wouldn’t have it any other way.)

☆★☆

**Author's Note:**

> beanie feldstein deserves to play a wlw and i stand by the fact molly davidson is bi. jared is cool but it’s such a shame she didn’t kiss annabelle at the end of the movie. but we can’t all get what we want so here is this  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr:  
> krookodyke.tumblr.com


End file.
